wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Eva
Eva is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Baseball, she is sometimes a PRO around 900-1000 and her team consists of her, Jackie, Michael, Keiko, Kathrin, Julie, Hayley, Ryan and Steph. She plays on the Baseball teams of Víctor, Shouta, Theo, Saburo, Sarah, Emily, Rin, and Hiroshi. In Boxing, she appears as the 5th-best player, with a skill level of around 1400. In Tennis, she is a Pro with a skill level of 1800, usually playing with Maria, but sometimes with Tyrone. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, her level is very respectable: 1136+. She is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in the level 10 of Swordplay Showdown, along with Abe and the Boss Gabriele. In Basketball she is on the Champion Tommy's team, along with Tyrone. Her level is 1481+. She plays with Tyrone and Tommy (the Vice Champion). The game where she is a non Pro is in Table Tennis. Her level is 116+ (the 8th worst player). She is a PRO at Cycling, coming 17th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Eva is an Expert Mii. Trivia * Along with Theo, Abe and Nelly, Eva is PRO in most sports. * Along with Abe, '''Eva '''is the first CPU Mii to appear using the Black Armor in Swordplay Showdown and not be a Boss, They also both have 3 letters in their names and have a a in it. * In Basketball, she is the only female to be in Tommy's team, making her the best female mii to play this sport. * Her Japanese name is Evu-a * There is a chance she's related to Tyrone, she plays with him in Tennis in some cases, they both are on Tommy's basketball team, and both like black, and she is the first player to come after him in both Tennis and Basketball and their Wii Party skills are close, They also are pros at Boxing and Not pros at Table Tennis. * Her hairstyle is the same as Chika's. * You earn her badge by making 10 edits on Wii Party articles. * In both Tennis and Boxing, Eva is the 5th best player. Gallery EvaDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Eva, as seen in the portrait 42- Eva's Team.jpg|Eva's Baseball Team Eva.png|Eva as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Tommy in basketball.jpg|Eva in the Champion Basketball Team 037.jpg|Eva in Wii Party with Rin and Kentaro Eva timbales .jpeg|Eva in an official Wii Music artwork DSC01370.JPG|Eva and her teammates Tommy and Tyrone in Basketball 2018-01-13 (25).png 2018-02-07 (28).png|Eva in Baseball 2018-02-09 (37).png|Eva in Boxing DSC01414.JPG|Another photo of Eva (Left). as a rival in Swordplay Showdown with Chika (Middle) and Abe (Right) 2018-03-02 (56).png|Eva about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-03-02 (80).png|Eva playing Swordplay at Dusk IMG 0573.jpg|Eva in Swap Meet with Sarah, Midori, Ian, Sota, and Alex IMG_0574.jpg|Eva in Swap Meet with Midori, Chris, Takashi, Sakura, and Tyrone DSC01986.JPG|Eva in Swordplay Speed Slice Badge-5-2.png|Eva's badge 153195501542663384636.jpg EvaDACot.JPG Eva's Head.png 2018-07-24 (27).png|Eva playing Basketball at High Noon 2018-07-25 (1).png|Eva doubling up with Tyrone in Wii Sports Tennis IMG_20180803_162049.jpg|Eva playing Cry Babies with Baby Haru Eva 2.png 2018-08-16 (64).png|Eva in Cycling 2018-09-14 (3).png 2018-09-08 (11).png 2018-09-14 (1).png IMG_20180930_161256.jpg 2018-09-28 (5).png Eva, Hayley, and Shinnosuke participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Rachel, Jake, and Eva participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Category:Expert CPU Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Trivia Category:Pro Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Vice Champions Category:Miis Who Love Black Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Quadruple Pro Category:Wii Party Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:3 Letters Category:CPU Category:Cycling Pros Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:CPU Mii Category:Champions(possibly) Category:Silver Eyed Miis Category:Sometimes Pro Category:Boxing Pros Category:Top 10 Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Top 5 Category:Tennis Pros Category:Top 15 Category:Black haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Basketball Pros